Seifer's Pool or A Midsummer Day's Nightmare
by Vick330
Summary: Seifer is spending a quiet summer day, when uninvited guests arrive... one of my first fics, and it holds a special place in my heart :D


Seifer's Pool or A Midsummer Day's Nightmare   
  
A short summertime FF8 fanfic by Vick330 (the MadScientist)  
  
  
***** Disclaimer *****  
  
I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, or the characters. It is all for fun. ^_^  
  
This fic is the result of a hot summer day, a friend's pool, my girlfriend in a sexy bathing suit, and a couple of beers.  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
Seifer was relaxing on an inflatable mattress, in his newly built in-ground pool, nursing a 'Ultimecia Ale' (the beer that knocks you out of this dimension). Things had seemed so bleak, two years ago, after the SeeDs had shattered his dreams of knighthood.  
  
His luck had turned when he decided to set the record straight, and write about the whole ordeal, from his point of view. A publisher, in Timber, had been interested, and the book had become an instant success, remaining for months on the best-seller's list.  
  
The royalties allowed him a comfortable life, paid for his cozy cottage in the outskirts of Balamb, and there had even been enough to have the pool installed. A heat wave was hitting the region, but Mr.Almasy had it covered. As he thought about his good fortune, he took a contented swallow of 'Ultimecia Ale', and dozed off in the peace and quiet of...  
  
"MAKE WAY! YA KNOW!"  
  
"JOY!"  
  
*SPLASH! ! !*  
  
*SPLASH! ! !*  
  
:: Seifer gets knocked off his mattress and nearly drowns ::  
  
Seifer : *cough !* *sputter !* *ack !* "Fujin !" *cough !* "Raijin !"  
  
Raijin : "Hi there, Seifer, ya know."  
  
Fujin : "GREETINGS"  
  
Raijin had brought hot-dogs, and Seifer decided to let them stay. The three of them had been a posse in the past after all, and they both promised to remain quiet. While the big guy was preparing the grill, Fujin sat by the pool, her feet dangling in the water.  
  
It was a scene of pure serenity, and the owner of the premises began to relax again on his mattress, in the middle of the pool, while he nursed a 'Shiva Lager' (the cold beer for cool people). It was then that the, most delicious, scent of the hot-dogs attracted three more uninvited guests...  
  
Quistis : "Guys, don't..."  
  
"METEOR STRIKE !"  
  
"BOOYAKAAAAAAAA !"  
  
*SPLOUSH ! ! !*  
  
*SPLOUSH ! ! !*  
  
:: Seifer falls in the water, and comes back to the surface VERY pissed-off ::  
  
Seifer : *cough !* "Dincht !" * sputter !* "Tilmitt !" *cough !* "Trepe !"  
  
Zell : "Hey, Seif ! Nice pad ya got here."  
  
Selphie : "Hiya ! Long time no see!"  
  
Seifer : "OUT ! NOW!"  
  
Zel : "C'mon, have a heart. It's so hot, and all the beaches are overcrowded."  
  
Selphie : "Yeah, don't be a sourpuss."  
  
At that moment, Quistis took off her beach-robe, revealing her two-piece suit. The three guys' jaws nearly dropped to the ground, and mine was stopped by the computer's keyboard. They came out of their trance, when Selphie and Fujin whacked them on the back of their heads.  
  
So Seifer allowed them all to stay, openly admiring Quistis's attractive, well toned, lightly tanned body, loosing himself in her sapphire-blue eyes, longing for a taste of her silky ruby-red lips. What wouldn't I give to be there, and have her ask me to rub suntan-lotion on her beautiful back...  
  
(Oops! The writer here, I got a little carried away there. Heehee, you didn't read that, K? Back to the fic now)  
  
Anyway, after chasing each other around the pool for a while, Zell, Selphie, Raijin, and Fujin, collapsed on beach-chairs, or towels, and went for a nap while they waited for the hot-dogs to be ready. Quistis worked on her tan, rubbing lotion on her firm arms, long legs, sweet face, cute little nose...Man! I wouldn't mind giving her a hand...  
  
(Whoops! The writer again, please excuse the interruption [Bad, BAD writer!] : : hoses himself down with ice-cold water : : BRRR ! Don't worry, I'm all right now, we can get back to our story. Sorry for the inconvenience, it won't happen again)  
  
While the rest of the guys were relaxing, Seifer grabbed a 'Lunar-Base Brewsky' (the beer with a taste out of this world), and went back to his inflatable-mattress in the pool. A warm breeze gently rocked him, the silence was soothing, a pleasant languor took over his muscles, and he closed his eyes, giving in to the feeling of well-being and tranquility...  
  
"HEEE-HAAAAAW!"  
  
"WHATEVEEEEER!"  
  
"ANGEL DIVE!"  
  
"WOUUUUUF!"  
  
*SPLOSH! *  
  
*SPLESH! *  
  
*SPLUSH! *  
  
And *PLOUF! *  
  
:: We all know what happened to Seifer, don't we ? ::  
  
Seifer : *COUGH !* " @#$% !" *SPUTTER !* "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE !"  
  
Irvine : "Howdy, Partner. Me an' the guys thought we drop by."  
  
Seifer : "Get that dog out of my pool !"  
  
:: Angelo gets out of the pool, and dries-up, doggy-style, sending water and hair all over Seifer ::  
  
Seifer (finally blows a fuse): "THAT'S IT! OUT!"  
  
Squall : "Waterever." (Not a typo)  
  
Rinoa : "Don't be such a big meanie. Let us stay, pleeeeeeeeeeease?"  
  
Seifer : "I SAID, EVERYBODY OUT ! VAMOOSSE!"  
  
Quistis : "Me too ?"  
  
Seifer : "No, you can stay, you're the only sane one in the lot !"  
  
As they all leave, Zell grabs a couple of hot-dogs, and accidentally drops the fire-starting fluid in the grill. Flames reach to the cottage's roof, setting it instantly on fire. They all try desperately to put it out with water from the pool, but the heat keeps them at bay. By the time the Balamb Fire Department arrives to the scene, only a few walls remain standing.  
  
After everyone, except Quistis, had gone, Seifer looks at the charred ruins of his house. The blonde woman supportively puts a hand on his shoulder, "The insurance will pay for the rebuilding, and you still have the pool, it's not that bad."  
  
"You're right, I guess I can crash at Raijin's for a while." Said Seifer.  
  
"That's the spirit. How about a refreshing dive?"  
  
"Sure, I can use a swimming lesson, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Are you coming on to me, Mr.Almasy?" she said flirtingly.  
  
"Hehehe..."  
  
***** THE END *****  



End file.
